mightyducksfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzz Blitzman- Mighty Duck!
"Buzz Blitzman, Mighty Duck!" is the fifteenth episode of series. Summary Lord Dragaunus learns of a brilliant inventor and idea-man working at Unbridled Technologies who has come up with several plans that might be of use to him. Dragaunus notices one of the plans is a formula to chemically manufacture bulerium crystals. But becomes angry when realizes the formula isn't complete. He learns that the inventor is refusing to cooperate at the moment, keeping the rest of the formula in his head. It's later shown that the brilliant inventor is a young boy, one Buzz Blitzman. The biggest Mighty Ducks fan the team has ever known, idolizing the Ducks and harboring a childish crush on Mallory McMallard. Buzz lives in an Unbridled Technologies facility, watched over by his well-meaning but overbearing guardian. Buzz's wishes to be able to go where he wants and do what he wants, and has been refusing to give up anymore of his ideas until his demands are met. When his negation tactic seems to have failed him, Buzz escapes the facility. The next day The Ducks are forced to attend an event planned by Phil. Buzz is in the crowd and exited at getting a chance to meet the team, races up on stage to talk to them. Soon the Saurians teleport in and attempt to kidnap the boy. Not certain why the Saurians would be after him, the Ducks take Buzz under their protection. Unfortunately, Buzz's excitement and enthusiasm irritates Mallory to the point that she yells at him. Hurt, Buzz runs away and the Ducks have to go searching for him. When Mallory and Nosedive find him, Buzz explains that he was orphaned at a young age when he lost his parents in an accident. He goes on that his one wish was to be just like the Ducks. Mallory apologizes, but soon the saurians appear again and the Ducks are on the defensive, soon both Buzz and Nosedive are captured. Buzz is brought before Dragaunus, who demands to know the rest of the formula for the bulerium crystals. Buzz refuses his demands at first, until Dragaunus threatens Nosedives life. Dragaunus has the others get to work on the formula right away. Meanwhile the Ducks organize a rescue mission, they manage to rescue Nosedive and Buzz. But when Wildwing says they need to stop the saurians, Buzz explains that he tricked them gave the saurians a faulty formula. Soon enough, the crystals within the Raptor's engine disintegrate and the ship crashes back down to Earth once more. As a reward for his help, Buzz is made an honorary member of the Mighty Ducks, and earns a little more freedom from his guardian thanks to Phil. Characters ;Main Characters *Wildwing Flashblade *Nosedive Flashblade *Mallory McMallard *Duke L'Orange *Tanya Vanderflock *Check "Grin" Hardwing *Lord Dragaunus *Siege *Chameleon ;Guest Characters *Phil Palmfeather *Buzz Blitzman Trivia * This is the second time Wraith does not appear in an episode. ---- Last Episode - "Beaks Vs. B.R.A.W.N" Next Episode - "The Iced Ducks Cometh" Category:Episodes